


Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają

by DreamsConstellation



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Office Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: W Febo&Dobrzański pojawia się nowa pracownica, która sprawia, że Paula coraz mniej uwagi poświęca swojemu narzeczonemu.Wszelkie podobieństwa Justyny Leśniewskiej do Jillian Holtzmann są zamierzone i nieprzypadkowe.





	1. Nowa

Paulina Febo przyszła do pracy, jak co dzień. Wjechała na piąte piętro i właśnie zamierzała zrobić sobie kawę, nim zacznie się użerać z Violettą, którą chciała wypytać o Marka, kiedy, niemal wprost pod jej nogi, wpadła jakaś dziwaczna postać.

Paula ledwie rzuciła okiem na jej strój, a już zrobiło jej się słabo. Miała na sobie podarte ogrodniczki i lekko przykrótką koszulkę w żółto białe pasy. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziano w siedzibie F&D. Chociaż, może odkąd pojawiła się Brzydula widziano niemal równie niegustowne stroje.

'Przepraszam!' warknęła Paula groźnie, ale owa postać, jak się okazało kobieca, nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Uśmiechnęła się tylko szeroko, odrzucając sobie blond grzywę z oczu i z rozbrajającą swobodą powiedziała:

'Ależ nic się nie stało. Pani Febo? Paulina, prawda? Miło mi poznać. Jestem Justyna Leśniowska' podała zdezorientowanej Paulinie dłoń. 'Nowa programistka.'

'Świetnie...' bąknęła Febo, potrząsając jej dłonią z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Do czego to dochodzi, żeby plebs odnosił się do niej w tak bezpośredni sposób. Odmaszerowała napięcie, ale kiedy robiła sobie kawę, postanowiła jednak wybaczyć tej dziewczynie. W końcu była tu nowa, nie miała pojęcia o zasadach rządzących F&D. No i ten jej uśmiech, był bardzo przyjemny dla oka.

●●●

'Co to za nowa programistka?' zapytała Aleksa, kiedy siedzieli u niego w gabinecie nad filiżankami parującej kawy.

'Kto?' jej brat zmarszczył brwi.

'Nowa programistka. Kto ją zatrudnił?'

'Nic nie wiem o żadnych nowych pracownikach' Aleks wzruszył ramionami.

'Boże, w takim razie, co z ciebie za dyrektor finansowy?!' prychnęła Paula żartobliwie.

'Wiesz przecież, że nikt w tej firmie się już ze mną nie liczy, a większość rzeczy robi się tu, za moimi plecami' gorycz w głosie brata, podpowiedziała jej, że nie ma on w tej chwili ochoty na żarty.

'Nie mów tak, to nieprawda. Krzysztof bardzo ceni twoje opinie...'

Aleks parsknął ironicznym śmiechem na te słowa.

'Jasne,  _ceni_. A zaraz potem i tak wciela w życie wszystkie plany Mareczka, choćby nie wiem jak idiotyczne.'

Paula, widząc, że brat jest w dość ponurym nastroju, którego raczej nie zdoła zbyt łatwo poprawić, postanowiła nie podtrzymywać tematu. Dopiła kawę i wróciła do swoich zajęć, postanawiając, że kiedy nadarzy się okazja, zapyta kogoś innego o tę nową programistkę.

●●●

'Violetta' zagadnęła, kiedy dostrzegła sekretarkę Marka na korytarzu.

'Och, cześć Paula! Ależ ty dziś wyglądasz... no szałowo, mówię ci! Gdzie kupiłaś te kolczyki? Jeżuniu, są takie...'

'Violetta, nie mam na to czasu' westchnęła Febo. 'Powiedz mi do której Marek wczoraj siedział w pracy?'

'No wiesz, czy ja jestem jego prywatną zegarynką, czy co, żeby sprawdzać o której wchodzi i wychodzi...?'

'Violetta!'

'Ojj Pauluś... Nie mogłam przecież wczoraj tu siedzieć do czarnej nocy! Sebastian zaprosił mnie na kolację, do siebie, chyba sama rozumiesz, że nie wypadało odmówić.'

Usta Pauliny zwęziły się w cienką linię.

'Jesteś sekretarką Marka, czy nie?' syknęła. 'Powinnaś mu pomagać , ale ty jak zwykle przedkładasz życie prywatne nad obowiązki służbowe.'

'Ale Marek powiedział, że mogę już iść. No i Brzydula z nim została.' Violetta zniżyła głos do szeptu. 'Ona to przecież nie ma żadnego życia prywatnego.'

'Brzydula? Została z nim?' ta informacja trochę uspokoiła Paulę. Może Marek tym razem naprawdę pracował.

'O właśnie! Może jej zapytasz o której wyszedł? To co? Idziemy na kawę?'

'Dziękuję, już jestem po kawie. Chciałam się jeszcze czegoś od ciebie dowiedzieć. Wiesz może coś o tej nowej programistce? Marek ją zatrudnił?'

'O kim?' Violetta zmarszczyła brwi.

'Nowa programistka. Wpadła dziś na mnie na korytarzu. Justyna jakaś tam.'

'Nic nie wiem o żadnej... czekaj... myślisz, że to dla niej Marek zostaje po godzinach?'

Tym razem to Paula zrobiła skonfundowaną minę.

'Nie... to znaczy... nie wiem. Nie pomyślałam o tym. Po prostu ciekawi mnie po co ją zatrudniono. Czy my naprawdę potrzebujemy programisty?'

'Ja tam nic nie wiem, no a przecież jakby Marek zatrudnił kogoś nowego, to bym wiedziała. W końcu jestem jego sekretarką, czyli jakby prawą ręką, co nie?'

Paulina zdusiła w sobie chęć do wybuchnięcia śmiechem, odparła tylko: 'Naturalnie' i odeszła zostawiając Violettę samą.

Jednak, kiedy tylko skręciła za róg korytarza, zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem nad głupotą swojej samozwańczej przyjaciółki.

'Do twarzy ci z uśmiechem' usłyszała czyjś komentarz. Od razu spoważniała, rozglądając się nerwowo.

Nonszalancko oparta o ścianę, programistka Justyna uśmiechała się do niej znad jakiś papierów. Upięła swoją czuprynę w wysoką kitkę, ale i tak kilka pasemek włosów już wymknęło się spod kontroli, jednak w jako takim porządku trzymały je wielkie okulary przeciwsłoneczne z żółtymi szkłami, założone jak opaska. Pauli przemknęło przez głowę, jak ktoś tak okropnie ubrany, może jednocześnie wyglądać tak swobodnie. Stylizacja Justyny wydawała się idealnie do niej pasować.

'Zwykle nie pozwalam mówić do siebie na "ty" nowym i tak młodym pracownikom' powiedziała groźnie.

'Już się poprawiam w takim razie: Do twarzy  _pani_  z uśmiechem.' zachichotała niewinnie dziewczyna. Ku swemu zdumieniu, Paula poczuła ochotę by również zachichotać. Szybko ją w sobie zdusiła i postanowiła doprowadzić programistkę do porządku kilkoma ciętymi uwagami. Niestety, jakoś żadna sensowna riposta nie przychodziła jej do głowy. Zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy.

'Jakie są twoje zadania w naszej firmie?' zapytała w końcu, dość oschle, postanawiając, że mimo wszystko, chociaż się czegoś dowie.

'Z tego, co czytam, to jest ich sporo ...' Justyna pomachała plikiem dokumentów, które czytała. 'Właśnie to dostałam. Może chciałabyś rzucić okiem? To znaczy... chciałaby pani?' błysnęła zębami.

'Nie dziękuję, tak tylko pytam' odparła chłodno i już miała ruszyć dalej.

'Poczekaj. Nie obrażaj się... nie chciałam cię... to jest  _pani,_  urazić' Justyna odepchnęła się od ściany i zbliżyła do Pauli.

'Nie uraziłaś' westchnęła Febo. 'I już przestań z tą panią, bo brzmi idiotycznie, kiedy musisz się poprawiać za każdym razem.'

'Zawsze mówię do wszystkich po imieniu, tak jest łatwiej' Justyna wzruszyła ramionami, znowu szczerząc zęby. Paula miała wrażenie, że śmieje się całą sobą, jakby dla dziewczyny nie mogło być nic bardziej radosnego od rozmawiania z nią na korytarzu F&D. Ten uśmiech był zaraźliwy.

'Dobrze, już nie róbmy z tego takiego problemu, ostatecznie nie jestem angielską królową... chociaż byłam tego bliska nim odrzuciłam oświadczyny księcia Williama' Paulina uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

'Ooo proszę, nie tylko potrafi się pięknie uśmiechać, ale i żartować.'

'Nie podlizuj się, wiem, że ten żart był żałosny' tym razem Paula naprawdę odeszła, walcząc z silną chęcią odwrócenia się i spojrzenia raz jeszcze na tę kolorową postać.

●●●

W porze lunchu zajrzała do Marka, chcąc wyciągnąć go z firmy i zjeść jakiś porządny posiłek. Chwilę trwało zanim przekonała narzeczonego, że należy mu się chwila odpoczynku.

'Bez przerwy tylko pracujesz, należy ci się chwila wytchnienia.'

'No dobrze... chyba masz rację' uległ wreszcie Dobrzański. 'To gdzie pójdziemy?'

'Zobaczysz...' Paula uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę windy.

'Od kiedy jesteś taka tajemnicza?' zapytał narzeczony, kiedy czekali na windę.

'Od teraz. Poza tym ty też jesteś tajemniczy, zatrudniłeś jakąś nową dziewczynę...' spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

'Ach tak, Justynę. Zaprogramuje nam cały system, w którym będą zebrane wszystkie dane dotyczące F&D: finanse, zatrudnienia, PR, kolekcje... Wszystko w jednym, każdy pracownik będzie miał swoje konto i tak dalej. Zrobi nam też stronę internetową...'

'A co z naszymi informatykami? Oni nie mogliby się tym zająć?'

'Nie mają takich kompetencji' Marek wzruszył ramionami. Drzwi windy otworzyły się i puścił Paulinę przodem.

'W ogóle to ile ona ma lat? Wygląda jakby była świeżo po studiach' zapytała Febo.

'Jest. Dopiero co się obroniła, ale była najlepsza na roku, myślę, że da radę. A w ogóle to co ty tak o nią wypytujesz? Nie spodobała ci się?'

'Co? Nieee... po prostu jestem ciekawa. Poza tym, że nie ma szacunku dla przełożonych i ubiera się jak clown, wydaje się być w porządku.'

Marek uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

'Paula... czy mi się zdaje, czy ty ją polubiłaś?'


	2. Lunch

Paulina siedziała w sali konferencyjnej i właśnie przekopywała się przez sprawozdania z zeszłego roku, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła roześmianą Justynę z filiżanką kawy.

'Siedzisz tu już tak długo, pomyślałam, że przyda ci się coś na wzmocnienie' powiedziała wchodząc do środka i stawiając przed Paulą naczynie. Miała dziś na sobie podarte jeansy i żółtą koszulkę bez rękawków, ale za to z kołnierzykiem, zawiązaną w węzełek na brzuchu. Gdyby nie niedbała fryzura i nieodłączne okulary na głowie, wyglądałaby całkiem w porządku.

Febo zerknęła na płyn, który jej przyniosła. Wcale nie był ciemnobrązowy, tak jak się spodziewała.

'A co to jest? Bo chyba nie kawa...' mruknęła sceptycznie, biorąc filiżankę do ręki i wąchając napar. Miał bardzo delikatny zapach.

'Zielona herbata. Działa bardziej pobudzająco niż kawa' Justyna usiadła obok niej, nie czekając na zaproszenie. 'Co robisz?'

'Porównuje nasze obecne wyniki z tymi sprzed roku' odparła starsza kobieta, zadziwiając tym samą siebie. Ta arogancka smarkula bezpardonowo jej przeszkodziła, a ona zamiast ją opieprzyć, będzie teraz prowadzić z nią pogaduszki. Co się z nią działo?

'Kiedy skończę robić dla was program, nie będziesz musiała robić tego na piechotę. Oczywiście, ktoś będzie musiał wklepać stare dane do niego, ale jak już się to zrobi, to program sam będzie generował takie zestawienia na zawołanie.'

'Brzmi świetnie.' Paula upiła ostrożnie odrobinę herbaty. Nie lubiła nigdy goryczy zielonej herbaty, ale postanowiła zaryzykować. Ku jej zdumieniu, napój był pyszny.

'Może ci w czymś pomóc?' zapytała Justyna, zerkając na rozłożone przed nimi papiery.

'Nie trzeba. Powiedz lepiej jak to zrobiłaś, że zielona herbata tak dobrze smakuje. Zawsze, kiedy ją piję, ma w sobie tę okropną gorycz.'

'Kwestia odpowiedniego parzenia' dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. 'Chyba przejdę się do bufetu, przynieść ci coś?'

'Dziękuję, nie jadam w tutejszym bufecie.'

'Czemu?'

'Mają tu jedynie pączki i pszenne buły. Daruj, ale to nie jest jedzenie, którym miałabym ochotę się zapychać.'

'Mnie wszystko jedno, jeśli jest w miarę smaczne. Grunt, żeby nie być głodnym.'

Paula spojrzała wymownie w sufit.

'Poczekaj aż skończysz trzydzieści lat, wtedy przestanie ci być wszystko jedno.'

'Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że niby ty już jesteś po trzydziestce?!'

'Owszem.'

'Nie wierzę... Wyglądasz bardzo młodo... to znaczy, nie twierdzę, że niepoważnie, czy coś... ale myślałam, że jesteś jeszcze przed trzydziestką.'

'Skończyłam trzydzieści lat pół roku temu.'

'Ach... no ok, to jeszcze jestem w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości. Słuchaj, jestem strasznie głodna, a skoro nie jadasz w tutejszym bufecie, to może byśmy poszły razem na lunch? Pokażesz mi jakieś miejsce ze zrową żywnością' Justyna wyszczerzyła zęby.

'Zwykle chodzę na lunch z Markiem.'

'Widziałam go zanim do ciebie przyszłam. Wychodził z tym swoim kolegą.'

Marek nawet nie raczył jej powiedzieć, że wychodzi. Jednak ukłucie żalu, które Paulina poczuła po tej wiadomości, było dość niewielkie w stosunku do przewinienia.

Poza tym, ton głosu, jakim Justyna wypowiedziała słowo "kolegą", pozwalał myśleć, że mimo dość krótkiej kariery w F&D, zdążyła już wyrobić sobie niepochlebne zdanie o Sebastianie. Kolejny punkt dla niej.

●●●

'Co to jest?' zachichotała Justyna, spoglądając na talerz, który kelner postawił przed Pauliną.

'Sałatka Waldorf' odpowiedziała starsza kobieta, nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi jej towarzyszce.

'I to będzie twój lunch? Przecież spalisz więcej kalorii niż to ma podczas jedzenia.'

'Nie przesadzaj' Paula sceptycznie popatrzyła na jej burgera. 'Bardziej godne uwagi jest to, że ty wybrałaś najmniej zdrowe danie z menu.'

'Nie najadłabym się sałatką' Justyna wzruszyła ramionami i upiła łyk coli.

'Następnym razem...'

'Och... to będzie następny raz?' oczy Justyny zapłonęły.

'Nie mówię, że nie, ale tylko jeśli ja ci coś wybiorę i zjesz to bez marudzenia. W końcu ja wypiłam twoją zieloną herbatę.'

'Oczywiście, pani Febo. Zgodzę się na wszystko, żeby panią zadowolić.'

Nikt, oprócz Aleksa i może czasami Marka, nigdy nie zachowywał się tak swobodnie i naturalnie w obecności Pauliny. Nie mogła zdecydować czy bardziej ją to dezorientuje, czy raczej sprawia jej przyjemność.

Justyna była taka... inna od wszystkich osób, które znała. Sam fakt, że była kobietą, a Paulina mimo wszystko polubiła jej towarzystwo, był dość niezwykły.

Paula nie dogadywała się dobrze z nikim, ale szczególny problem miała z innymi kobietami. Jednak Justyna, z tą swoją bezpośredniością i szerokim uśmiechem, potrafiłaby chyba dogadać się z każdym.

'Czy ty i Marek...?'zapytała dziewczyna, kiedy nastała krótka chwila milczenia, gdzieś w połowie posiłku.

'Jesteśmy zaręczeni' Paula niedbałym gestem pokazała jej pierścionek. Justyna pobieżnie rzuciła na niego okiem i jakby odrobinę przygasła.

'Właśnie nie byłam pewna... ale teraz już wiem, że nie mogę na niego narzekać w twojej obecności.'

'Ależ możesz... wiem doskonale, że nie jest ideałem' Paula włożyła w to zdanie więcej emocji niż zamierzała. Justyna spojrzała na nią pytająco.

'Po prostu... czasem i ja na niego narzekam.' Ukryła zmieszanie upijając łyk soku i szybko zmieniła temat. 'Muszę cię zapytać, czy odczuwasz jakąś niechęć do Sebastiana? Kiedy o nim wspomniałaś, odniosłam wrażenie, że go nie lubisz.'

'Daj spokój. Przyjmował mnie do pracy i zaprezentował się z najgorszej możliwej strony. Nie chcę go obgadywać, ale nie wzbudził mojej sympatii' Justyna pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

'Uraził cię czymś?' zapytała Paula groźnym tonem.

'Och Paulina, twoja troska jest słodka, ale nie martw się, potrafię sama o siebie zadbać.'

'Jeśli jego zachowanie było w jakiś sposób uwłaczające, powinnaś powiedzieć o tym Markowi, a jeśli nie chcesz wyjść na donosiciela, sama mogę mu o tym powiedzieć. '

'Nie zamierzam wszczynać wendety przeciwko Sebastianowi. Nie zrobił ani nie powiedział nic, co podpadałoby pod jakiś paragraf. Po prostu był niemiły i tyle.'

'Jeśli takie zachowania będą się powtarzały...'

'To sama sobie z tym poradzę' Justyna pokazała jej język. 'No dobrze, to już wiem, że Marek jest twoim narzeczonym, a kim w takim razie jest ten cały Aleks, którego wszyscy tak się boją? Twoim bratem?'

'Owszem, Aleks to mój brat. I nie sądzę, żeby ktoś się go bał' powiedziała Paula obrażonym tonem. 'Po prostu potrafi wzbudzić duży szacunek w pracownikach.'

'Taak...' Justyna dopiła swoją colę. 'Nawet bardzo duży. Zostałam przed nim ostrzeżona przez jakieś dziesięć osób i zastanawiam się czy naprawdę jest taki straszny?'

'Oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu nie brata się ze wszystkimi pracownikami, zachowuje dystans, a jak widać nie wszyscy to lubią.'

'Ty też zachowujesz dystans?' zapytała Justyna, przeciągając głoski w ostatnim słowie.

'Tak. Uważam, że tak należy, inaczej pracownicy zapominają gdzie ich miejsce.'

'Kurczę... w takim razie szczęściara ze mnie' zachichotała programistka, puszczając do niej oczko.

'Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że teraz będziemy przyjaciółkami od serca. To tylko lunch' zaśmiała się Febo.

Justyna nic na to nie odpowiedziała, bo wreszcie dokończyły posiłek i trzeba było uregulować rachunek. Wróciły do firmy nadal dowcipkując. Dobry nastrój nie opuszczał Pauli do końca dnia.

●●●

' _Sorella_ , czy mi się zdaje, czy promieniejesz?' zapytał Aleks, kiedy tego wieczoru razem wychodzili z pracy.

'Nie bardziej niż zwykle' zaśmiała się Paulina.

'Oj, dużo bardziej. Nie sądzę byś zawdzięczała to narzeczonemu, może więc wreszcie pojawił się ktoś nowy?'

'Aleks! Zgłupiałeś?! Nawet tak nie mów' kobieta w oka mgnieniu zmieniła się w rozjuszoną kotkę, która była skłonna drapać i gryźć.

'Przepraszam, no ale on ostatnio przyprawia cię tylko o bóle głowy i nieprzespane noce...'

'To co jest między mną i Markiem, to tylko i wyłącznie nasza sprawa. I nikt szczególny nie wprawił mnie w tak pogodny nastrój, po prostu to był ogólnie rzecz biorąc dobry dzień' powiedziała Paula, w pełni świadoma, że rozmija się z prawdą.

'Dobry dzień? Siedziałaś przecież cały czas nad papierzyskami.'

'Och, Aleks, czepiasz się...' westchnęła, rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś, żeby odwrócić uwagę brata. 'O! Zobacz, twoja taksówka już jest.'

'Jak to? To ty nie jedziesz ze mną?'

'Nie, mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Do jutra' cmoknęła brata w policzek i odeszła żwawym krokiem w swoją stronę. Nie miała oczywiście nic do załatwienia, ale nie zniosłaby jego dalszych doczekiwań, bez których nie obyłoby się w drodze do domu.

Nie chciała mu się przyznawać do tego, że w dobry humor wprawiła ją nowa pracownica F&D. Wstydziła się przed Aleksem tego, że zawarła taką znajomość i w dodatku, że z niecierpliwością czeka na kolejny wspólny lunch z Justyną.


	3. Marek

**_Dwa tygodnie później_ **

'Idziesz ze mną na lunch?' zapytał Marek, chwytając przechodzącą właśnie obok niego Paulinę w ramiona i okręcając ich oboje dookoła własnej osi.

'Marco, przestań' zaśmiała się Paula. Ostatnio śmiała się bardzo często. 'Jestem już umówiona.'

'Co?!' prezesowi od razu zrzedła mina.

'Och Marco, z koleżanką.'

'Znowu z tą nową? Ostatnio ciągle was razem widuje... To do ciebie niepodobne Paula, żeby tak się spoufalać z pracownikami' narzeczony uniósł brwi.

'Z nikim się nie spoufalam, po prostu chodzimy razem na lunch. Justyna potrzebuje kogoś, kto objaśni jej zasady rządzące F&D.'

'I ty wspaniałomyślnie zgłosiłaś się na ochotnika?'

'Och, Marek, puść mnie, tarasujemy przejście.'

Rzeczywiście, stali na środku korytarza i zrobił się przez nich mały korek, bo większość ludzi szła właśnie coś zjeść. Była wśród nich Justyna.

'Cześć Marek' rzuciła niedbale do swojego szefa. 'To co Paula, idziemy?'

'Tak, już, już, tylko wezmę torebkę.'

'Po co ci torebka? Dziś ja stawiam, zapomniałaś?'

'No dobrze, to chodźmy.' Paula uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie. 'Do zobaczenia później, Marco.'

Nawet go nie pocałowała, odeszła cała w skowronkach, zapominając o nim najpewniej już w następnej minucie. I czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy kiedy Justyna spojrzała na niego przez ramię, na jej twarzy gościł triumfalny uśmieszek?

●●●

'Zamiast się cieszyć, że laska teraz ma nową przyjaciółeczkę od serca i poświęca jej dużo czasu, dzięki czemu ty możesz poszukać sobie rozrywki, to narzekasz. Nie rozumiem cię stary' biadolił Seba, kiedy pożerali wielkie hamburgery z budki, którą pokazała mu Ula, siedząc na murku okalającym klomb kwiatów.

Marek pokręcił głową.

'Coś mi tu nie gra... Paula nigdy nie miała prawdziwej przyjaciółki... może poza Julią, ale wszyscy wiemy jak się to skończyło.'

'Ty okazałeś się lepszym przyjacielem' zachichotał Sebastian złośliwie.

'Dokładnie. Mówię ci, Paula albo coś kombinuje, albo uderzyła się w głowę i przestała myśleć racjonalnie. Widziałeś w ogóle, jak ta dziewczyna się ubiera? Zwykle Paula unika publicznego pokazywania się z osobami takiego pokroju.'

'No fakt... jak ją zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy w tych ogrodniczkach i wielkich okularach, to myślałem, że cyrk przyjechał. Przebiła nawet Brzydulę'

'Dopóki dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę to mnie jej wygląd nie przeszkadza, ale Paula zawsze zwracała uwagę na takie rzeczy.'

'Nie jest jakimś maszkaronem. Gdyby tylko ubrała się normalnie i zrobiła coś z tymi włosami, można by ją nawet uznać za ładną' powiedział Sebastian po namyśle. 'Może Paula postawiła sobie za punkt honoru, zrobienie z niej człowieka.'

'Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć... Ale może masz rację, Paula czasem i mnie potrafi zaskoczyć.'

W tej samej chwili w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się nie kto inny, jak Justyna w towarzystwie Pauli. Podeszła do budki z jedzeniem i kupiła dwa wielkie hamburgery.

Marek nie wierzył w to co widział. Mało tego, że Paula ze śmiechem wzięła podaną jej bułkę , to jeszcze kiedy zaczęła jeść i usmarowała sobie nos sosem, pozwoliła Justynie go wytrzeć, nie przestając chichotać.

Rzadko kiedy widział swoją narzeczoną w tak wyśmienitym nastroju, a jeśli już, to on był jego przyczyną. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości widząc, że Paula potrafi świetnie się bawić w również w towarzystwie kogoś innego.

'No tak...' mruknął Sebek, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał głos. 'To teraz chyba jesteś już dostatecznie zaskoczony?'


End file.
